Semiconductor resistors are widely used in integrated circuits. In a manufacturing process, semiconductor resistors may be formed by depositing a plurality of polysilicon layers over a substrate. Semiconductor resistors may be employed to form control circuits of integrated circuits. Therefore, the accuracy of the resistances of these semiconductor resistors is required for the integrated circuits. However, the resistance of a resistor may deviate from a desired value after the resistor is manufactured by a semiconductor manufacturing process.